13 June 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-06-13 ; Comments * First play for the Pavement EP later found in John Peel's Record Box. According to the attached press release read by Peel, the provisional title had been "Kill The Weddoes". *JP isn't optimistic about England's upcoming final World Cup group match against the Netherlands: "My Dutch friends are going to continue to be obnoxious for years if it goes the wrong way, but I fear the worst." (In fact, the game ended a 0-0 draw, eliminating European champions Holland and seeing England through to the knockout stages as group winners.] Sessions *Fatima Mansions #2, recorded 25th March 1990, repeat, first broadcast 19 April 1990. Tracklisting *''start of show'' *Teacher: Can't Step Twice (On The Same Piece Of Water) (12" - Can't Step Twice) Mango 12 MNG 748 *Bogshed: Morning Sir (12" - Tried And Tested Public Speaker) Shellfish SHELL 3 *Abdel El Musree: Ya Ramal (v/a album - Yalla - Hitlist Egypt) Mango 539 873-2 *Fatima Mansions: Mr Baby (session) *Doc Box & B. Fresh: Time To Get Smart (album - Doc Box & B. Fresh) Motown MOT-6293 *Spiritualized: Anyway That You Want Me (7") Dedicated ZB 43783 *Aggrovators And King Tubby's: Straight To Edward's Head (album - Dub Jackpot) Attack ATLP 111 *Thule: Robber (album - Wheel) Wiiija WIJ 007 *Fatima Mansions: It Will Be Cold (session) *Shut Up And Dance: Lamborghini (12" - Lamborghini / A Change Soon Come) Shut Up And Dance SUAD 4 : (JP: "Now here's a letter from Drag City, from Chicago in fact, and it says, 'Hey you, talentless, desperate, and with audio prostitute Steve Albini on hand, English Rock band, The Wedding Present, resolved the burden of finishing the Brassneck EP by choosing as its fourth track a cover of the obscure California band Pavement's Box Elder from their sold out, self-released first 7" "Slay Tracks". Predictably, things clicked into place. Brassneck sold largely due to the Pavement cover, an Albini production, well in excess of a million copies' - Can that possibly be true? That was me saying that, that's not on the letter - 'securing them a contract with the US major label. And Pavement well the Slay Tracks single rose to advanced collector status, numbered copies fetching anywhere from $500 to $600 each. And then good fortune came to them. We at Drag City bought every last bit of hype about Pavement and signed the band to a twelve record deal. What you hold is a preview of the initial fruits of this merger. Fueled by resentment towards the Wedding Present's outright thievery, the band walked into their Stockton, California studio determined to record a record so powerful it would put their previous effort, and the Wedding Present, to shame. Demolition Plot J-7, originally titled Kill The Weddoes, rocks like no other record released this year'".) *Pavement: Fork Lift (7" EP - Demolition Plot J-7) Drag City DC002 *''tape flip''' 'during above *Royal Trux: Hero Zero (7" EP - Hero Zero / Love Is...) Drag City DC001 *Bo Diddley: Bo's Guitar (album - Diddley Daddy) Chess *Coldcut Featuring Queen Latifah: Find A Way (12" mini-promo album - Some Like It Cold) Ahead Of Our Time CCUT LP 2 *Fatima Mansions: Broken Radio No 1 (session) *Field Mice: Canada (mini-album - Skywriting) Sarah SARAH 601 *Orb: A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre Of The Ultraworld (Orbital 9am Radio Mix) (12") Wau! Mr. Modo MWS 017R *Bootbeast: Doris Day's Doorstep (7" - Carnival) Noiseville NOISEVILLE #8 Segue goes wrong due to 33rpm 7" played at 45. See also 14 May 1990 *Nardo Ranks: Box Bout (7") Shocking Vibes *Fatima Mansions: Blues For Ceausescu (session) *Wedding Present: Don't Dictate (v/a album - Airspace II) Breaking Down BREAK LP3 *''end of show'' File ;Name *1990-06-13 Peel Show R103.mp3 ;Length *1:27:35 ;Other *File created from R103 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Mooo Category:1990 Category:Rich 200 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment